Between the 19 Years
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: It was over. Picking up right where the last chapter ended. Filled with Funerals, blue haired babies, weddings, jobs and more, go between the 19 years. R&R! Thanks
1. It Was Over

It was over. With one movement, with one curse, rebounded. There was silence, until it dawned upon everyone. It was over. The shouts were thunderous. The cheers filled the hall, bouncing off the walls and around in people's heads. The boy who lived had saved them all. Tears were streaming down Mrs. Weasley and Professor Mcgonagall's faces, wide smiles on both. He smiled proudly. It was all too bittersweet. There was no feelings to describe the moment. Freedom. No worries. The painful blow in your insides at the thought of those lost. Fred. Lupin. Tonks. So many lives that went down fighting. Those were the heros. Among others.

Death eaters were running, leaving as quickly as they could. They seemed lost without their powerful master. Someone appeared with bottles and bottles of firewhiskey and was passing out cups. George kept downing them in one gulp, the only expression on his face one of utmost sorrow and loss. Another pang. People were being taken away on stretchers. Filtch was trying to sweep away some of the rubble to make a path. He scanned the crowd once more. People hugging, laughing, drinking, talking, kissing, crying, yelling. There was a mix of emotions, the air was thick with it. Then he saw who he was looking for. She was beautiful, even with her dirt-smuged faced and red rimmed eyes. Her head rested on her mother's shoulder and she stared into space with a blank look on her face. Exhaustion was written all over her. Ron and Hermione were here somewhere, Harry turned his head and saw them, lips locked. He smirked, happy that they finally were together. It was only a matter of time of course.

Harry made his way through the crowd, through the throngs of people, congratulating him and thanking him. Madame Pomfery embraced him warmly. "My dear boy. My dear boy," It seemed the only thing she could say at the moment and he just smiled, continuing on his way.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry hugged her as she planted kisses all over his cheeks.

"Harry, oh Harry. Thank goodness you're alright," She smiled and looked at him lovingly. Mr. Weasley clapped him on the back. "Brave man Harry," He spoke gruffly, his voice rather gravelly from crying.

"It's just a little gash. Get them worse in Romania," Charlie assured Harry, nursing his leg. He stopped in front of Ginny. Her eyes flickered up and a brief smile passed over her face. The sudden urge to grab her in his arms and kiss her like there really would be no tomorrow passed over him, regardless of her whole family watching. Instead, he held out his hand.

"Want to take a walk?" She took it, her fingers warm and smooth. It felt so right to have there hands intwined as they made their way out of the castle, weaving in and out of rubble and a rather large dead spider. He knew she was tired and thought it best if they both sit down, so he lead her down to their favorite spot by the lake, under the willow tree. She sat down, pulling him on top of her. He kissed her lips softly.

"Right here, in this moment, where we are, it feels as though nothing has changed," Ginny smiled sadly.

"It has though," Harry murmured into her sweet smelling hair.

"Yes," her eyes filled with unwanted tears and she struggled, trying to fight them back from her eyes.

"Gin? It's okay...shhh. Just cry," He sat up, Ginny's legs wrapped around his waist and she flung her arms around him, sobbing.

"Why?! Harry, why?! It's not fair," She sobbed some more and Harry cradled the back of her head, gently rubbing her back.

"I'll never be able to answer that love. So many unfair things happened today. I'd like to think some came out right," And then she was looking at him and kissing him with more passion than she'd ever felt, pouring out her feelings in that one kiss. She pushed him back again, onto the grass, until she was lying on top of him. Tears were pouring down both her face and Harry's. You didn't know what to feel. Not happy, because that would be betraying those who died, no sad because they would want you to be happy. They broke apart what seemed like eternities later. Harry put a stray hair over her ear.

"I'm so lucky to have you," He whispered.

"We're both lucky," Ginny said firmly and Harry nodded, letting their lips meet again.

They arrived back at the castle a while later, hand in hand. Many people had already left, gone back home to start their life over. All the Hogwarts teachers were there and Harry waved at Hagrid, who sat next to Professor Flitwick. It was rather a funny sight to behold. A few students were also in the group. Luna Lovegood with her father, both tending to some of the injured, as well as Cho Chang. Neville was being taken care of by his grandma, who kept retelling his story over and over to anyone who would bother to listen again. Of course, the Weasleys were there. Fred's body had been moved to another room. Harry overheard that the funeral would take place in a few days.

"There you two are," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I was wondering," She sighed and turned back around. Ginny glanced over at Harry. He smiled and tightened the grip on her hand as she tripped over some loose rubble.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I did a Tonks," She laughed and then started crying. Harry, looking alarmed and also trying to cut back his own tears, took her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"Shh..." Mr. Weasley turned around and put a small smile on his face when he saw them. Mrs. Weasley straightened up from tending to Charlie's leg and looked around.

"Bill and Fleur have gone back to get ready for us,"

"We're going to Shell Cottage?" Hermione asked, Ron's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. He squeezed her arm and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, that is what we're thinking. Just for now. It's safer than the Burrow too.." Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

"Are we leaving now Mum?" Charlie asked, trying to stand up.

"Yes, but not you," She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down to a sitting position.

"Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed, your leg is not fairing well," She pursed her lips. "You can go tomorrow...I'll stay with you for now,"

"George? George dear," Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, standing up.

"What?" His voice was monotone, his body slack and void of emotion.

"It's time for everyone to go to Shell Cottage,"

"Oh," and with that he was gone. The look in Mrs. Weasley's eyes was one of utmost despair.

"I guess we should go then," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Yeah," She looked around the Great Hall, full of memories and full of sorrow. With a small 'pop' they were gone.

Shell Cottage was no different from Harry's last visit. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand and the smell of salt air greeted them. Fleur came running out of the front door to meet them.

"Hello!" She cried, hugging them both tightly. "It iz so good to see you both! Here, come inside," She ushered them through the door again and bustled into the kitchen muttering about putting on a kettle for tea. "You can go on upstairs,"

"Shall we?" Harry asked, motioning for Ginny to go first.

"Okay," They clambered up the stairs, where they came to a small landing and hallway. There were four doors. One lead to a little upstairs bathroom, one was Bill and Fleurs and the other two were for guests. They past one of the rooms, where the door was ajar. Harry glanced over and saw Bill and George in there, talking. Well, Bill was talking. George was silently crying. Harry looked away, feeling like he'd seen something very private. Sighing, he looked over at Ginny who thankfully hadn't noticed.

"This is going to be kinda close quarters," Harry commented, walking into one of the rooms.

"I don't mind," Ginny siddled up to Harry and put her arms around his neck.

"Come to think of it, I don't either," He said and kissed her full on the mouth. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. They jumped apart.

"I don't think I want to share a room with these two," Ron said to Hermione, sitting down in one of the chairs and sighing heavily.

"Shove off Ronald. What are you and Hermione going to do may I ask?" He reddened, but didn't say anything. Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a hug and a smile. There were no words needed. The sound of someone on the stairs made them jump out of their trances. It was Fleur.

"I've made tea!" She smiled warmly. Everyone made their way down the stairs where Mr. Weasley was. "Here you are," Fleur handed them all big steaming mugs of the honey-colored liquid. They sat there for a while, trying to think of things to say. Mr. Weasley stood once he had downed his cup.

"I think it's best if everyone goes upstairs to rest,"

"That's a good idea," Fleur wiped her brow, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, you can take the farthest guest bedroom. I have a large cot on the floor," She didn't seem bothered by the fact they were all going to sleep together. Come to think of it, Mr. Weasley didn't think so either. "Arthur, you, Percy and George can have the other bedroom," Percy shifted in his seat, a dark look on his face. He cleared his throat and muttered,

"Thank you Fleur. It's nice to meet you after all this time," He smiled a small smile.

"It's nice to finally be able to meet ze rest of the Weasley family,"

"That's not all by a long shot," Fleur smiled warmly,

"Why don't we all rest," So they went upstairs for the second time, going to their set rooms. Harry closed the door behind him.

"Gosh, am I tired," Ron yawned, stretching.

"And that would be expected," Hermione smiled as Ron kissed her lightly on the nose and than began to work on the buttons to her shirt. Once they were all changed into cleaner clothes, they crawled into bed. (Ron and Hermione on the one set on the floor) Ginny snuggled up close to Harry.

"I love you," He whispers, nuzzling her.

"I think I love you more," She smiles softly, looking into his green eyes.

"I don't think so," He smiled and kissed her.

"I wish they weren't in here," Ginny whispered. "Harry?" She looked up and laughed quietly. He was asleep.

xxxxxxx

Hey all!

This new story is one I've been thinking of for a while. I just love Hinny! :) Your support and reviews are appreciated.

Love,

Gabrielle


	2. NOTE: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

****Hey all! Thank you for the support and interest in my story! :) I have some bad news though. I finished an AMAZING chapter, or in my opinion amazing and I went to upload it the next day, wasn't there. I searched everywhere! I wanted to let everyone know that I'm rewriting, hopefully it will be even better. So that's the reason for the delay! Sorry, blame my computer!

xoxox,

Gabrielle


End file.
